Are You A Heartbreaker?
by MysteryMoe
Summary: A little Borra thing for Borra Week. Bolin's POV, and it's of course one sided. I'll make a little happy one later. I do not own LoK, or P!NK's song "Heartbreaker"


**I keep thinking bout that little sparkle in your eye**

I couldn't help it. Korra is just so amazing, and beautiful, and perfect, at everything. I could be in the worst mood ever, and just looking at her makes me feel warm inside. It's like she gets me, she understands where I'm coming from. I've never had that kind of relationship with anyone because she challenges me, and I like it. I love when I just see her face light up when she rides through Republic City on Naga, or when she helps Ikki with something. I just keep thinking about how one look at me, and Korra lights up the whole town.  
**Is it a light from the angels or your devil deep inside**

The way I see things, it's like Korra is a gift from the Spirits, which, technically, she is. You never know with these types of things. Korra is the Avatar, and I feel like such an idiot saying stuff like that but luck has never really been on our side. I mean I grew up as an orphan with my brother raising me, that must have been tough on Mako. I always look on the bright side of things. I know that I should definitely trust Korra. She's the Avatar, she's supposed to save us, but even I know everything is not what it appears to be. There are some evil spirits out there, and I just don't want anything bad to happen to Korra is all.  
**And what about the way you say you love me all the time**

Korra and I have gotten close to each other. We're more like a best friend love at the moment. I'm trying to change that, but above all else Korra's feelings are more important. I would do anything for her. Korra and I will still have burping contests, and we'll still eat dinner together, and have fun. The only thing that bothers me is when she says, "I love you Bolin". It makes me happy hearing her say it, but it pains me a little too. The only reason why it hurts is because she says it, and I know she doesn't mean it, in _that_ way.

**Are you lifting me up to heaven just to drop me down the line**

Everyday, I daydream of Korra. It's getting pretty bad. I mean she gets more beautiful every time I think about her. I always have the same daydream. Korra walks in the door, and lets her hair down. She's not in her traditional Water Tribe gear, but a simple dress, one that I picked out for her when we went shopping one day. It's a nice white sundress. It made her skin look flawless, which she already was. In this daydream I walk around with Korra, showing her the neat things around Republic City, where Mako and I slept, where we met our friends, when we explored, my favorite place in the city, all these neat things, and Korra would always get excited and look amazed, like she had never seen anything like it in her life before. After we explore the town, I take Korra dancing, and she's just a natural. She can adapt to any situation, and she's just so perfect at everything. After our dance I would lean in to kiss her, and then someone always snaps me out of it. **  
**  
**There's a ring around my finger**

There's no literal ring around my finger, I wish there was. I would love to be married to Korra, and we would have the most gorgeous children, that everyone would fall in love with. The ring I'm talking about is one that reminds me of where I come from. Like how Mako has the scarf, I have a ring. It's my parent's wedding band. I keep it safe because I don't want to lose it in a fight, it's too valuable. I don't wear it, I keep it in a secret place that no one knows about, not even Mako.

**But will you change your mind**

I always think to myself that Korra will come around. I keep telling myself to think positively that things will fall into place. Korra does flirt, but she's like that naturally. I always think that one day she'll just come running and jump into my arms. We can have one of those cheesy love stories, with the corny endings, like the ending in "The Breakfast Club". I just want her to be mine.  
**And you tell me that I'm beautiful**

When Korra and I hang out, we're totally comfortable around each other. Nothing is awkward, and we can joke around with each other and not get offended. Sometimes we can switch genders.

"I'm Korra and I'm the Avatar," I would say in a high pitched voice.

"I'm Bolin and I'm a big, buff man, and all the ladies want me," she would reply in a deep voice. It makes me laugh whenever she does it. It's like she's been around all these big powerful men all of her life.

**But that could be a lie.**

"Bolin, you are the most beautiful man I have ever laid my eyes on," she'd continue. I would laugh it off, pretending like I didn't want her to say that, and actually _mean_ it.

**Are you a heartbreaker**

She really makes me question myself. I like that, _a lot. _All my life I've always been so sure about everything. I'm generally a grounded person, I have my head on straight. I've never had to question anything like this before. I know that I will keep chasing my dreams. I just don't want to hurt Korra in the process. Korra being happy is all that matters, I just wish she didn't break my heart everyday, especially after seeing Mako and her kiss.**  
Maybe you want me for the ride**

Is Korra using me? The more I think about it the more I ask myself the same question. Does she just string me along because I'm the one who's there when Mako's not? I feel like Mako uses her like a little toy, and she always runs back to me, because she doesn't know where to go. But when Mako gets done using Asami, to go back to Korra, Korra runs back to him, and I'm left in the dust, just stringing along.

**What if I'm falling for a heartbreaker**

I didn't realize that Korra had this much control over my emotions. Did she just mean to do this? Does she like the feeling of being in control? Does she enjoy seeing me in pain? Or, does she do it on accident? She does it quite often, and it does hurt.**  
and everything is just a lie**

What if Korra didn't mean anything she said? What if I just convince myself that she really does everything for a bigger reason than she actually does? What if Korra is just lying to make me feel better? Would she really do something like that?****

Then I won't be leaving here alive x2

Sometimes when I lay in bed, and can't sleep, I think about Korra. Actually, I think about Korra all the time. Sometimes I wonder if Korra really cares about me. I often think that things would be better if I wasn't here. Would Korra be sad? Would she even notice?****

Temporary happiness is like waiting for the knife

I have always been happy. Now that Korra has come along, I feel like I've lost my way. I feel like now, me being happy, is scary, like I can't be happy, unless something bad happens. It scares me. I don't want to be sad. I don't want to hear bad news. I don't want my feelings to be hurt again, either. **  
Cos I'm always watching for someone to show their darker side**

Now that Korra has come along, Republic City has gotten a lot more interesting, _scary_ interesting. So far, I've been kidnapped, put in jail, got my heart broken, and almost had my bending taken away. I've known since I was little not to trust everyone, but this has been getting ridiculous. I never knew there were _so many _bad people out there. It makes me dread meeting new people, and I don't like it. **  
So maybe I'll sit back and just enjoy all this for now**

I should take it down a bit. I mean, Korra is really an amazing person. She's one of a kind, literally. She's the Avatar for Spirits sake! I kind of like chasing her, now that I think about it. She means everything to me, and I just want to see her happy. When she's happy, I'm happy. Soon, we can both be happy together. **  
Watch it all play out, see if you really stick around**

I wonder what will happen after we defeat Amon. Do you think Korra will stay in Republic City? I mean, what if she goes back to Southern Water Tribe? Will she actually go back, or stay in Republic City? She does have both of her parents there, but I don't know what she'll do. Korra is very unpredictable. ****

But there's always this one question

It really bothers me, and I hate it. I hate the feeling of not knowing an answer to something. I feel like there's always something _bugging _me. **  
That keeps me up at night**

Since Korra has been here, I've noticed I haven't been sleeping much. It makes me sad, I am a pro-bender after all. I would like to have time to go to the gym and not feel overly tired, or drained. **  
Are you my greatest love or disappointment in my life**

I ask myself this all the time. Will Korra be my love, or my disappointment? I really do wonder, she's not like other girls. She doesn't fawn or seem interested. It intrigues and bothers me all at the same time, and sometimes I can't handle it. **  
Are you a heartbreaker**

Does Korra really want to break my heart? I doubt that. I still have nightmares from when she kissed Mako, it's scary. **  
Maybe you want me for the ride**

Does she just want to drag me along? So many questions that I have that are unanswered, it really bothers me. I want to know the answers to all of them.**  
What if I'm falling for a heartbreaker**

What if Korra really does intend to be with my brother, and hurt me intentionally? I don't think she would do that, she's not like that, at all.**  
And everything is just a lie**

I want to know. I really need to know if Korra lies to me or not. Maybe I could learn something from Lin. She was chief of police, and she's the famous daughter of Toph Bei Fong. I heard once that Toph was able to tell if someone was lying because of the vibrations in their voice. ****

I won't be leaving here alive

I just want to sleep, forever. It's such a depressing day, and I can't do anything about it. **  
I might as well lay down and die**

I just feel like I'm worthless to her, like I don't mean anything. Maybe if I just lay on the floor, I'll be able to erode with the earth. When no one was there for me, the earth was. Maybe she will be on my side. ****

I'm holding on with both hands and both feet

Literally, I am holding onto everything I care about at this point. Earth has always been there for me, and I don't know if I could ever live without my bending, it's like it protected me since I was younger.**  
Promise that you won't pull the rug out from under me**

Promise me, mother earth, Avatar Kyoshi, Toph Bei Fong, and King Bumi, that you'll help me stay grounded. Please, I don't want to be taken out of my comfort zone again. I love being able to know that things run smoothly, that everything will be okay, that I'm not alone. **  
Are you a heartbreaker**

Does she do it on purpose? I don't think so. She always has me questioning myself. I don't like this. I don't think she does this on purpose, but you can never tell with her. **  
Maybe you want me for the ride**

Does she really want to string me along? Is that the only reason why we're still friends? Because I'm her support? I feel like that's a little unfair.**  
I pray to god you're not a heartbreaker**

Dear Spirits, please do not let me fall in love with a woman that does not love me back. I know for a fact that I'm in love with Korra, and I don't want my heart to be broken. I deserve to be happy too.**  
This time around I won't survive**

I know that someday when I lay down on the Earth, she will let me erode away. Sometimes I wish that day would come sooner, thinking about all the time she has chosen Mako over me, or slipped right out of my hands.**  
Cos if I'm falling for a heartbreaker**

I know that Korra is an unintentional heartbreaker. I know it for a fact, because I'm in love with her. I've finally understood that she doesn't do it on purpose, she's just oblivious to it. **  
And everything is just a lie**

Maybe Korra is lying to Mako. Maybe she's really in love with me, but she doesn't want to hurt either of our feelings. Or maybe she's just lying about the whole thing. **  
I won't be leaving here alive**

Earth knows when my time will be. Hopefully I can get out of this rut. **  
I might as well lay down and die**

But for now, all I want to do is lay in my bed, and think about what things could be. ****

I won't be leaving here alive

Tomorrow, my emotions will be dead. I will no longer care for Korra, or Mako, or anyone. I will let me emotions boldly show, and I will be damned proud of them. I will confess my love for Korra, and mean it. I will confront her, and get things straightened out. Even if it kills me.


End file.
